vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ra's Al Ghul (Arkham Series)
|-| Arkham City = |-| Arkham Knight = Summary Rā's al Ghūl was a radical international Eco-Terrorist who had been around for hundreds of years. Rā's believed that the evils of humanity were a blight on our planet, and sought to extinguish them through whatever means that he deemed necessary. Through an international cabal named the League of Assassins, Rā's manipulated world events to achieve his own ends. That frequently put Rā's into conflict with Batman, one of the very few adversaries that he deemed worthy enough of himself, and who he encouraged to marry his daughter, Talia. Although most of Rā's power came from his immense influence, he was also a formidable combatant, having the benefit of many lifetimes worth of experience and accumulated skill. Rā's achieved his immortality through the ancient Lazarus Pit. His name literally translates to Demon's Head, or Head of the Demon. He served as one of the main antagonists of Batman: Arkham City and the main antagonist of Gotham's Most Wanted Mission, Shadow War in Batman: Arkham Knight. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with weapons and Preparation Name: Ra's Al Ghul, The Demon's Head, Head of the Demon, The Master of the League of Assassins Origin: Batman: Arkham Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: International Terrorist, Leader of League of Assassins, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Longevity (With Lazarus Pit), Immortality (Type 3, by extensive amounts of exposure to a synthesized version of the Lazarus and then a pure lazarus formula, he became impervious to death, as long as most of his body remains intact), Regeneration (Up to Low-Mid, with Lazarus Pit), Resurrection (With Lazarus Pit), Illusion Creation (With Lazarus Pit, fought Batman in an illusion caused by the Pit), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Master Swordman, Genius Intelligence, Smoke Manipulation (With Smoke Bombs), Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Preparation Attack Potency: At least Small Building level physically (Ra's is able to shown to be repeatedly beyond peak humans and can exert himself for almost endless amount of time. He is seen throwing his body around during his attacks and is still fighting. Can react instantaneously to any kind of attack and recovers quickly. Is physically stronger than Batman, and fought evenly with him) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Faster than Batman) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be stronger than Batman to an unknown degree) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Took a large beating from Batman and kept fighting) Stamina: Superhuman (Fought with Batman for an extended period of time and had to be beaten down heavily before finally getting knocked out) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his sword Standard Equipment: Lazarus Pit, his sword, his dagger Intelligence: Genius. Ra's has mastered almost all forms of sciences, strategy and militaristic weaponry due to his eternal life. He is also a criminal mastermind, waste tactician and highly skilled at alchemy. Weaknesses: The repeated use of Lazare Pit has affected him to the point that he is physically alive but is already dead of spirit and soul and has become increasingly cruel and cold, needs a sample of pure Lazarus Formula to fully regenerate himself. The Lazare Pit became less and less effective over time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Illusionists Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Batman: Arkham Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Assassins Category:Leaders Category:Murderers Category:Preparation Users Category:Zombies Category:Terrorists Category:Knife Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses